


Wizards' Debt

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Forced Bonding, Life Debt, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Pregnant Severus Snape, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, Smart Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if someone turned the tables?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have read so many stories where Dumbledore or someone forces Harry into choices by saying things like he has no choice. Snape, Dumbledore or any combination from a variety of authors. I really don't mind some of them but I lately I have been reading ones where Severus is just mean and Harry bends over backwards to keep Severus happy or doing what ever some one says by using emotional guilt on a teenager. So this story is going to be different.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office. The password is Jelly Bean." Professor McGonagall tells him, as she heads to the Head Table for dinner. 

"Now?" Ron is a bit confused as he stuffs more food into his mouth.

"After dinner, Mr. Weasley." She instructs him as she stops to speak to them.

"We will be there." Hermione says.

"Mr. Potter, only." McGonagall starts walking towards her seat.

Harry lays down his folk, sighs. "I better go and find out what is going on." Harry stands up and heads out of the Great Hall. He is trying to think if he did anything wrong and can't think of anything. He hasn't felt anything in his scar, so he didn't think Voldemort had been active. He gets to the gargoyle. "Jelly Bean." He rides the stairs to the top.

"Ah, my boy, Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asks. 

Harry looks around and is slightly confused, Sirius is sitting next to Remus, they are sitting in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. He sees Snape leaning against the wall and wonders what is going on. "No thanks, what is going on?"

"Come and take a seat, we need to talk to you." Dumbledore says.

Harry takes the one remaining seat in the office. "Why are you and Remus here?" Harry asks Sirius.

"Let's the Headmaster explain." Sirius answers.

"Harry, we have a problem. You see, Severus has asked for your hand in marriage." Dumbledore starts.

"No." Harry tells them. 

"It's not that easy, you see he is calling for your wizard's debts."

"What wizard's debts?" Harry is looking around.

"Well, he has saved your life a few times." Dumbledore explains. "Those create a magical debt."

"Bologna. He is a Professor, if that was true, every student in Hogwarts since he started here would owe him one, not to mention they would owe all the different instructors during some of the more dangerous parts of a practical if something went wrong." Harry wonders what drugs Dumbledore was doing.

"Potter, I saved you from falling off of your broom, from Quirrell, from Lupin." Snape grounds out.

Harry just looks at the man he begins to think of what he could say. He thinks he should say a few things about how he didn't want to go on those adventures. He looks at all of their faces and knows no matter what he says they will find a way to make it happen. This wasn't about wizarding debts, this was about making sure Snape wasn't killed by Voldemort. 

"No." Harry repeats.

"Harry, I am afraid you have no choice." Dumbledore informs him. Harry just looks at him. "We will draw up the magical contract and you will be married by the end of the week."

"No." Harry says and stands up. "I am leaving." He heads to the door and opens it looks back and shakes his head. He heads to his dorm as fast as he can, hoping they won't realize what he means. He gets to his trunk and pulls out his map, eyeing it, he sees they are still in the Headmaster's office. He starts gathering his stuff and putting it in his trunk. He shrinks his trunk, actives the featherlight charm, pockets it and pulls his cloak over him and uses the map to head towards the Chamber. He doesn't want to take a chance that they have wards alerting them if he leaves. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry smiles as he enters Gringotts. He wonders if they even realize he is gone. He stands in line and waits his turn. At the first open teller, he steps up. "May your gold flow as well as the blood of your enemies." 

"May your gold prosper." The teller answers. "What can I help you with?"

"I would like to see if I have an account manager, if I don't I would like to set one up and get my finances handled."

"Your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Your account manager is Goldsword." The teller responds as he sends a memo down the line. "Please take a seat, he will be with you shortly."

Harry is watching the customers and noticed that no one seems to notice he is here. "Mr. Potter, I am Goldsword, if you would follow me."

Harry gets up and follows the goblin into his office. "I have been waiting for you to come in." Goldsword moves to his own chair.

"I haven't been able to get away." Harry takes a seat.

"What can I help you with tonight?" Goldsword asks.

"I want to find out my legal status, I also need to know if I just have the one vault and anything else you can provide me with." 

"Mr. Potter, one of the reasons why I wished to speak to you is because as of the 31st of October 1994, you were declared an adult, allowing you to gain control over all of your family vaults. You are Lord Potter-Black."

"I thought Sirius was Lord Black?" Harry is a bit confused, how can he be Lord Black.

"No, Sirius Black was actually removed from the position as heir when he was placed in Azkaban. Since he did a blood adoption on you, his father, the last Lord Black, your grandmother's nephew, passed the title to you when his other son was declared deceased."

Harry grins. "Has there been anything weird with my accounts?" 

"No, Mr. Dumbledore has tried a few times to gain access but he hasn't been successful. We have had to reclaim the key a few times from other witches and wizards who have tried to gain access to your vaults, he claimed they were getting monies for you."

"I never asked for any." 

"We have been aware of that, as if you had, it would have to be on file." Goldsword tells him. "There was, however, an interesting thing that appeared today in our offices, it was a request to see if you had any marriage contracts pending."

"Who sent the request?" 

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, with it being witnessed by Albus Dumbledore for you to be bonded to Severus Snape. We explained that we found none." Goldsword pauses "I believe that is why you are here now?"

"Yes, they decided to tell me I have to marry Severus Snape." 

"What do you wish to do about it?" 

"I have an idea, and I am hoping you can help me in it." 

"What is your idea?" 

_____________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore is sitting in his office when Severus comes slamming into his office. "Severus, what is going on?"

"POTTER." He slams a thick bound contract on the desk. Severus starts pacing around the office.

Dumbledore picks up the contract. He begins to read it after he finishes it. "I don't think it's legal." There is no way this can be legal. He is hoping it's not legal.

"It bears the goblins' seal. It's legal. What am I going to do? Did you see the clauses, and it's ironclad, I mean there isn't a loophole in the thing. I looked. I have spent hours looking." Severus looks at the offending document.

"Yes, I noticed. The other contract." Dumbledore pales as he remembers he signed it as Harry's magical guardian, Chief Warlock, and Headmaster. Sirius signed it as a witness. "You didn't sign it?"

"No, you said to wait until right before the bonding ceremony so that it wouldn't be filed with the chance of it being discovered. What am I going to do about that?" Severus points to the contract he slammed down on Dumbledore's desk.

"I believe a trip to Gringotts is necessary." Dumbledore mutters. "There is no way that contract can be legal and if it is we're in a lot of trouble." 

"You signed the other one?" Severus asks.

"Yes, and so did Sirius." Dumbledore hopes the contract that Harry signed wasn't legal.

The floo comes to live and Remus is screaming. "Albus, Albus."

"What is wrong Remus?" Dumbledore asks.

"We got booted out of Grimmauld Place and it looks like Sirius has lost the Black family magic." Remus states. "He went through an hour-long bout of pain when it was over, the wards booted us out of the house and it's the house is in locked down."

"A new Lord Black." Dumbledore says. "That is the only way that could happen. Draco Malfoy must have claimed the Lordship. Come through Remus with Sirius, we need to head to Gringotts." Realizing Draco must have turned seventeen, as his birthday was in June.

"We are at the Leaky Cauldron, we will meet you there." Remus tells them.

"You better be able to fix this, I do not want to fulfill this contract." Severus tells him as he picks up the huge bound contract.

"I will try as I don't want to bond with Sirius." Dumbledore informs him.

Severus eyes light up at that idea for a second, then he remembers the terms of his contract and knows they were in there because of the original contract he never signed. He was suddenly very glad he wasn't going to be bonding to Black, sorry the former mutt known as Black.

_____________________________________________________________________

"We are here to see Goldsword." Dumbledore informs the teller. No even bothering giving the custom greeting.

The teller looks up, glares at the rude wizards, why do they always bother him. "Take a seat." He waits for them to sit down and slowly takes his time writing up the memo and sends it off.

"They're here." Goldsword reads the memo. "Do you want to be hidden?"

"I have no problem facing them, besides if Remus Lupin is with them, it wouldn't matter, he is a werewolf." Harry states. "Plus I want to see their faces."

"I am going to enjoy that aspect also." Goldsword laughs. "I will have them sent in." He sends a memo and they wait. They look at the armed Goblin warriors in the room.

They hear a knock and the door opens. "I have your party here."

"Send them in." Goldsword tells the goblin.

Harry turns and faces the door and enjoys the look of shock and surprise that appear on all four of the wizards' faces. "Good afternoon." Harry greets them. "I must say I wasn't expecting company while I handled my business affairs."

"Mr. Potter." Severus tries to control his temper, he can feel his teeth grinding. "What is the meaning of this?" He tosses the contract onto the desk. He sees the goblin warriors, he focuses on what they would do to him if he loses his temper in their bank.

"Well, you wanted to get bonded, so I arranged it." Harry answers. 

"Harry, you had no right do that." Sirius goes to go near Harry but one of the warrior's spear is now pointed at him. Sirius sits down in a chair the spear directs him to.

"Please take your seats." Goldsword says.

"Actually, I had every right to do it and I did." Harry looks directly at Severus. "We will be bonded later today since you wanted it so badly."

"I am not bonding with you using that contract." Severus snaps at him. He wants to hit the boy. How dare he do this?

"We have an already signed one." Dumbledore adds, holding up the one with his and Sirius' name. If Harry signs off on it, then he won't have to bond to Sirius. Dumbledore's eyes the warriors and remains in his seat, even though he wants to strangle Harry.

"That is an illegal one. You really shouldn't have tried to use that wizard debt idea." Harry calmly tells them, he can see they're ready to kill him.

"Those are valid rescues." Severus reminds him by continuing. "I saved you from falling off your broom, from Quirrell, from Lupin, from numerous other exploits."

"You countered a curse because you saw it and I fell off of the broom anyway as numerous other students have fallen, and professors try to prevent it from happening. Now the really interesting this is this. As a Professor at Hogwarts, it's part of your contract and in Hogwarts: A History that the professors are there to provide an education as well as a safe environment for learning. The stuff you saved me from shouldn't have been allowed to happen. It certainly wasn't keeping with providing a safe environment for learning, therefore I didn't accrue any wizard's debts, however, you owe me one from my father, from saving our world from Voldemort the first time around and from saving you from being dementor fodder. You also put my life at risk when you informed Voldemort of the prophecy when I was a child, so really who has the biggest gripe?" Harry is enjoying himself, when they set this up he honestly didn't think it would be as fun as it was. He notices how close the warriors are watching the adult wizards in the room.

"I am still your magical guardian." Dumbledore responds "I didn't sign that contract." Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling.

"I don't have a magical guardian, haven't had one since I was declared an adult on the 31st of October 1994 when my magical guardian, that would have been you, Headmaster, didn't object to my illegal entrance into the Triwizard Tournament. You didn't allow me to take a Vow stating that I didn't put my name in and we know that Barty Crouch did. I also could have filed to have you removed just based on returning me to my relatives abusive household."

"Abusive?" Severus looks at Harry. "Please, you are a spoiled brat." He glares at Harry, daring him to debate it.

"I am not going to debate that, you will continue to believe what you want no matter how many times you have seen the truth, including my own memories. I am not my father, goes for you too Sirius." Harry sighs. "So when is your bonding Sirius? You will need a new name." Harry enjoys seeing the shock on their face again. He is going to be enjoying these memories for a long time. 

"How did you know?" Remus asks.

"Oh, I did forget to introduce myself formally, I am Lord Hadrian James Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell-Potter-Black."

"You disowned me?" Sirius is shocked by the news. "How could you? I am your godfather."

"Of course, anyone who sells me like that doesn't care about me. I mean honestly Sirius, you didn't even to listen to me, you just took his word again, and obeyed." Harry states, "Remus, I understand, he views the Headmaster as his alpha." 

"I am not honoring this contract." Severus says, "I will only honor the one that we agreed upon."

"I never agreed to anything. I can provide the memory to show it also." 

"I will renegotiate terms." Severus really doesn't want this type of bonding contract. He knows his secret will get out.

"No." Harry tells him. "You wanted a bonding, you are getting it. If you wish to go and get some robes beforehand you still have time." 

"Harry, how could you do this?" Dumbledore asks.

"You're joking right?" Harry looks at them. "You expect me to be fine with what you tried? You tried to con me into bonding to Snape with that contract that makes me a virtual slave to the man." He picks up the contract. "Let's see, yes, here is an interesting clause Sirius No Name shall become pregnant at the bequest of his bond mate, Albus Dumbledore. Of course, it's was my name. How about this one "shall never be able to leave Hogwarts or any residence without permission and clearly marked as property. Another one shall be punished for any infractions. Oh, this one I thought was a genius move, shall engage Voldemort at the time and place of his bond mate's request. I do hope you kept your skills up Sirius, between being pregnant and fighting Voldemort, you are going to be very busy." 

Sirius paled as Harry read aloud some of the terms. "You didn't say anything like that was in there." Sirius finally says.

"You mean you signed a contract without reading it?" Severus is shocked. He can't believe the moron. He hadn't read it but he also hadn't signed it. 

"He said it was a fair contract. You didn't seem to have an issue with it." Sirius snaps at him. 

"I hadn't read it as of yet, I only said I needed to be bonded and need to have a child so that Voldemort wouldn't force me to marry someone he selected." Severus sneers. "Now, instead I have this contract to live with."

"You could have spoken to me, instead you went and tried to use that wizard debt, I just reversed it." Harry tells the man. "Speaking of wizarding debts, I also earned some wizards debts from the Weasley family, three from Ginny, two of them from saving her from Voldemort and one for saving her from the Basilisk and Arthur, when I informed Dumbledore of the snake attack, and the wizarding world technically owes me for Voldemort." 

Severus glares at Harry as Sirius says "at least you don't have my terms." Ignoring what Harry said about the Weasley family.

"If you also care to look my contract is almost two times thicker and I do have some of the same terms, except for engaging the Dark Lord, mine says I need to stay away from him and that Potter-"

"Lord." Harry interrupts him "if you are going to use Potter." 

"Lord Potter-Black will remove my mark." 

"You can remove it?" Sirius asks.

"Yes." Harry answers. "You have an hour to our bonding, do you wish to go and get a robe? I already have mine here and the other things we will be needing." 

"No, I am fine wearing what I am wearing." Severus sneers at him.

"Harry, you can't mean to enforce these contracts?" Dumbledore asks.

"Oh I do. You see I know everything." Harry tells the Dumbledore and watches him pale. "Now when are you bonding?" He asks Sirus and Dumbledore.

"I said I only had to the end of the week, It's in there, I'm sure." Severus comments. 

"So you have what three days left?" Harry glances at Severus who nods his head in agreement. 

"What do you plan on doing regarding Voldemort? You know he is going to want to make Severus pay for him bonding to you." Remus asks.

"He is dead, it was actually a lot easier than you ever would have imaged."

"How?" They all ask.

"I called in his wizard's debt and as Lord Slytherin, I first disowned him from the Slytherin family and as Lord Peverell, I disowned him from Peverell family, that took a lot of his magic, after that I used the wizarding debt he owed me. You see he owed me because while he may have saved me a few times from his Death Eater trying to kill me, which got canceled out when he used me to come back to life. He owed me because of using me to come back to life, it really made a huge difference in that debt ratio, and again when I called upon magic to judge him for entering me into the tournament. I called them in, forced his Horcruxes back into him, after that the goblins collected on his robbery. They beheaded him earlier."

__________________________________________________________________________

FIVE YEARS LATER:

"Harry?" Severus calls out.

"Down here." Harry answers from his workroom. He was currently working on a new spell. He knew he was close. 

Severus peeks into the room. "The kids are all gone." Seeing it's safe, he enters.

"Really? Chopped them up for parts in potions?" Harry asks as he pulls Severus into his arms. 

"Funny, Molly took them, she was rambling on about having all her grandchildren and wanted to have ours too for the day." Severus answers. 

"So we have the house to ourselves?" 

"Yes, and I wanted to ask you something." Severus shifts a bit in Harry's arms so he can face him. "I want another baby."

"Severus, we have three, we just got Stephen out of nappies." Harry looks at Severus' face. "Fine, if that is what you want."

Severus beams at him. "I have the potion already."

"I kind of figured that out." Harry says. "You are so lucky we have more titles and vaults."

"We have enough to have another five kids you know that and that are just the titles alone." Severus responds giving him a kiss.

"It will mean you won't be able to brew for a while." Harry knows Severus loves to brew but for some reason, since they bonded, he wanted kids. "Severus, I want to ask you something."

"I will try to answer, Harry." 

"When I presented this contract, I know you were mad but you weren't really angry mad, I mean I had seen you much angrier. Why weren't you?"

"Because I always wanted that type of contract. Granted there are a lot of rules I had to learn and I love that controlling aspect that the rules give me. Harry, please tell me in the five years we have been together you realized I am a submissive by nature?"

"I knew that, even before we bonded, I just expected you to fight it more." 

"Harry, when you turned that wizard's debt around, forced Dumbledore and the Mutt to bond, destroyed Voldemort, I knew you were the right choice." Severus answers. 

"I knew you were the right choice the day I learned you were the Half-Blood Prince." Harry gives him a kiss. "Now, since I know I won't get any work done, knowing that we're in the house alone, how about we head upstairs."

"That sounds like a very good idea." Severus says. "Who knows when we will get this much free time again?"


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family gathering

"Why are we doing this again?" Harry asked his very pregnant husband.

"I haven't the faintest idea. I am still trying to work out how I got conned into going to the wedding in of itself." They were leaving in fifteen minutes to attend the wedding of George Weasley and Katie Bell. After their bonding ceremony, Severus found himself slowly included in all things Weasley.

"You know they will be there." Harry still hadn't gotten over his anger towards Dumbledore and Sirius. Harry was walking around their room, placing last minute things on the bed to be put into his pouch.

The day of their bonding, Harry was calm and collected but he hadn't forgiven them for what they had done. Sirius for his part in just blindly following everything Dumbledore said. Dumbledore, well there was a huge crate of issues. When Severus learned about the abuse, he wanted to kill Dumbledore himself. He didn't believe it until the night of their bonding and Severus saw the numerous scars on Harry's body. He ran a complete health scan on Harry the next morning and spent two months fixing the issues he could, from removing some of the scars to his malnutrition. 

"Ron and Hermione promised me they would work on keeping them away from us. George didn't want to invite them, but Molly and Arthur didn't think it was the correct thing to do." Severus, personally, he didn't understand why anyone who knew the truth even spoke to Dumbledore. 

When the news had gotten out about Dumbledore bonding with Sirius Noname and the goblins leaked out about everything else, Dumbledore faced a long inquiry. He got stripped of his titles, lost his job as Headmaster and had to pay back Harry, with interest, the money the Dursley family received out of Harry's vaults, the fines they inflicted on him and return a lot of the Potter family items he had removed from Godric's Hollow. When an inventory of the items found things were missing, leading to more questions, in which they found out Dumbledore had sold the items, he was fined again, along with replacing the items. 

Dumbledore and Sirius were living with Aberforth in the Hogs Head Pub, working for Aberforth. Sirius already had one child, a boy a week ago. Aberforth, after being declared the new head of the family, set up a trust vault for the boy and changed his Will, leaving everything to the boy, with suitable guardians, namely his new wife Minerva, with Poppy and Filius as backup.

"So if I hex them a few times, how upset would you be?" Harry asked as he reached into his wardrobe.

"I was going to ask the same question. Harry?" 

"Yes?"

"Are you forgetting something?" 

"No, I got you some extra blanket, since it's still chilly in the mornings and evenings. I got some of that tea that settles your stomach, some crackers, and extra socks." Harry looked at everything on the bed. "Am I forgetting something?"

"Yes, cool stones for when it gets hot in the afternoon."

"In the pouch already." Harry walked up behind him, when Severus tilted his head, he gave him a kiss on the neck. He really liked the collar they had found. It was a solid jade collar about half a centimeter thick. Severus wore the traditional bonding bands on each wrist. "I wish I had known they were going to be there sooner, I would have removed us to some remote place where no one could find us until after George's wedding."

"Harry-" Severus kissed him "you took my idea." The first few months were rough, as Severus learned to follow the contract. He actually was happier than he could ever remember being. He enjoyed being pregnant and was looking forward to having more kids, the number wasn't specified in the contract. He was going to enjoying working on getting pregnant. 

"An idea, we could always blame your pregnancy if we want to leave early."

"Mind reader." Severus grinned. "Let's get this over with. I did tell Molly I would sit down most of the day." 

"Good." Harry rubbed his husband's extended belly. While the man was almost eight months pregnant, all the weight he gained was pure baby and he looked very hot.

"We don't have time." Severus warned. He grinned as Harry growled. Severus discovered the joys of sex and they never had a quickie, he wondered if they could do that at the Burrow.

"No, no quickie at the Burrow." 

"How did you know that?" Severus knew his masks and shields were in place.

"You get this look when you think about sex. I love the look by the way." Harry kissed him again.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Severus was looking out the window, in the kitchen, at the children running around. Next year Ron and Hermione planned on getting married. "Severus, my boy, how wonderful to see you again." He heard from behind him. He willed himself not to stiffen as he turned around.

"Albus." Severus still hadn't forgiven the man.

"I wasn't sure Harry would allow you to attend." 

"Why wouldn't he?" Severus wondered about the man at times, did the sugar from those lemon drops corrode the man's brain.

"Well, with all those rules. I mean Severus, the rules are vast. Sirius is still having problems with them." 

Dumbledore didn't seem that bothered by it. Severus didn't read the original contract but judging by some of the rules that Harry had read, it sounded very extreme. When they had talked about the contract, Severus admitted to Harry that he didn't even say anything about what he needed beyond the request to be bonded by the end of the week and having a baby. So they knew those rules were all from Dumbledore. "Is he here?"

The rules in their contract were ones that Severus actually improved upon, letting Harry know where he needed more control, where he wanted Harry to relax his control. He also worked on some of the foundations of the rules with Harry. Harry made sure to provide for Severus' wants and needs, even if Severus wasn't as honest with himself at the time.

"No, no, our son needs his mother to be there for him. He is too young to travel, Sirius still is recovering also." 

Severus knew that Minerva, Poppy, Filius, and Aberforth would never allow the crazed man to do anything to Sirius, and it was most likely their doing that Sirius was staying at home. If anything Dumbledore would have wanted to have Sirius here, to be seen, as a way to improve his image. "Was there something you wanted?"

"I was just making sure you were happy, after all, you were forced to bond as we were." 

"If you are asking am I as happy as you, then no, I am actually extremely happy. Harry has made sure of that." Severus was honest and it was really the first time he was admitting it to himself and others. He smiled, he laughed, he even had friends and family now, oh yes, he counted the Weasleys has part of his family. He counted some of Harry's friends as his as well as his continued friendship with the Malfoy family and of course Minerva, Poppy, and Filius. When the goblins killed Voldemort, as he said the name he mentally applauded himself, most of the Death Eaters were relieved, some needed to be sent to Azkaban, to stay there for good. 

"I see." Dumbledore felt trapped. He didn't want a husband and certainly not someone as immature as Sirius was. He also felt like he was always being watched, by his brother and his wife. He filled the terms of the contract he set up but he had no desire to. The contract was set up originally as a way for him to control Harry and Severus for the rest of his life. He didn't want to lose his lifestyle he had grown accustomed to from using their vaults. He had relied on being able to control Severus by using Severus' mark. He didn't expect Harry Potter to outwit him. He knew he should have kept that Granger girl away from the boy.

"No, I don't think you do and you never will. I know you created that contract that way for a reason. It blew up in your face and you expected me to be as miserable as you and the Mutt. You were hoping that coming here today that you could enlist my aid in finding ways to destroy my husband. Sorry to inform you, your plan failed, again." Severus wanted to hex the man. 

"Severus, I believe Harry is looking for you. He said something about making sure you had your tea on time." Molly said entering her kitchen. 

"Thank you, Molly." Severus started to exit the kitchen, "Albus, do yourself a favor, work on making your child and Sirius happy. They don't deserve what you did to them." He left the house.

"Albus, I wanted you to here to see if maybe you learned anything from your mistakes, instead, I see you haven't. You came here to hurt my adopted son and son-in-law. I am going to give you one warning, hurt them again and I will make sure no one finds the body." 

"I will help." Arthur said as he stepped next to his wife. "Albus, you were invited here because we wanted you here. We cherished your friendship, but I see you don't cherish ours or our families."

"I can see I am not wanted here." Dumbledore mustered up some indignation and started to walk out of the kitchen. He waited to see if they would stop him but no one did. No one asked why he was leaving as he headed towards the wards, no one said goodbye. He saw them glance at his retreating form and he finally realized just how much he had indeed lost.


End file.
